Caccia al tesoro
by MCcoyJimSpock
Summary: Boss Hogg finge una caccia al tesoro sotterrando dei gioielli comprati a basso costo per ricavare tanti soldi ma i guai inziano da quì


LA CACCIA AL TESORO

Contea di Hazzard; è una giornata come le altre, i cugini Bo e Luke a bordo del Generale Lee sono inseguiti dallo sceriffo Rosco, accusati di aver rubato il tesoro di un antenato di Boss Hogg, cercando di seminarlo e con un grande salto del Generale riescono a saltare il laghetto Rosco prova a compiere la stessa manovra ma ci finisce dentro.

Vediamo di capire come sono andate realmente i fatti. 1 giorno fa

Ogni anno la contea di Hazzard organizza il mercatino di beneficenza per aiutare le famiglie meno fortunate; tutti gli abitanti sono presenti persino la famiglia Duke che contribuiscono a vendere le loro vecchie cose poi c'è Boss Hogg che tiene il discorso come ogni anno, la moglie Lulù e Rosco.

A Boss Hogg gli viene in mente che potrebbe ricavare di più vendendo della vecchia bigotteria di una vecchia signora che gliele vende volentieri. Decide così di parlare del piano al suo più fidato sceriffo Rosco anche se non capirà il piano come è suo solito; mettono così in atto il loro piano mettendo la bigiotteria in un vecchio cofanetto e poi fatta sotterrare dallo sceriffo e disegnando una mappa facendo credere che un suo vecchio antenato l'abbia nascosto per i suoi discendenti; con la quale avrebbe distribuita ai partecipanti così che sarebbe andato a dissotterrare il cofanetto mentre gli altri cercano nel punto sbagliato.

Questo piano avrebbe fruttato molti soldi, lo sceriffo Rosco insieme a Enos e Cletus mettono in giro volantini della caccia al tesoro, dove Boss Hogg avrebbe trovato il tesoro, ma arrivano in città due tizi loschi e di brutto aspetto; lo sceriffo di Cickasaw avverte Rosco che sono scappati due uomini pericolosi e di tenere gli occhi aperti. Nel frattempo Bo e Luke sono in cerca del tesoro e Daisy è di turno al Boars Next e vede due stranieri che discutono per il premio della caccia al tesoro di Hogg si avvicina e finge di pulire i tavoli per saperne di più e sente che i due uomini una volta trovato il tesoro e ricevuto la ricompensa scappano insieme con il tesoro, lei non può permetterlo così avvisa per radio zio Jessie e i cugini Duke.

Intanto Boss entra nel Boars Next annuncia che ha trovato il tesoro e che dentro cerano dei vecchi gioielli di famiglia e valgono 30.000$ ovviamente non è vero che valgono così tanto, i due tizzi loschi reagiscono malissimo e pianificano per rubare la refurtiva. Daisy si nasconde dietro la porta dello studio di Boss per ascoltare cosa dice a Rosco; Boss si gongola per la sua meravigliosa recitazione e che il premio che la parte di vincita non andrà a nessuno e ordina allo sceriffo di nasconderli nel vecchio capannone dove un tempo contrabbandava il Wiscky, Daisy avverte Bo e Luke di dare un'occhiata al posto stabilito da Boss e attendere Rosco e prendere il tesoro e farlo vedere ad un amico di zio Jessie.

I cugini Duke si mettono in viaggio si dirigono al capannone e attendono Rosco, quando arriva aspettano che nasconda i gioielli li prendono e fuggono sul Generale Lee, ma lo sceriffo gli ha visti e parte al loro inseguimento e Boss lo chiama per sapere se ha compiuto il suo dovere lo sceriffo lo avverte dei Duke e che intende arrestarli. Avvertono zio Jessie con la famosa frase "Pastore a pecorella smarrita"! che hanno preso il tesoro e hanno lo sceriffo alle costole e si dirigono al garage di Cooter ma Rosco ha chiamato i rinforzi mentre Bo e Luke sono inseguiti Daisy e zio Jessie pensano a Enos e Cletus.

Ed eccoci che siamo ritornati all'inizio della storia, una volta seminato lo sceriffo Bo e Luke si nascondono da Cooter dove sono attesi da Daisy e da zio Jessie, mostrano i gioielli e spiegano cos'è successo, e il piano che ha montato Boss Hogg, per avere i soldi così studiano un piano per farlo confessare ma in quel momento entrano i due uomini che armati pretendono di avere i gioielli, essendo tenuti sotto tiro Bo consegna il tesoro. Senza i gioielli non possono provare che Boss ha organizzato la truffa.

Nell' ufficio di Boss arriva lo sceriffo di Cickasaw in cerca dei due uomini che sa che sono ad Hazzard, i Duke corrono da Boss avvertendoli che gli uomini ricercati hanno rubato i suoi gioielli siccome Bo e Luke non hanno i gioielli Rosco non può arrestarli. I Duke si uniscono a Boss per inseguire i due uomini e consegnarli allo sceriffo di Cickasaw, Boss non può non accettare altrimenti tutti saprebbero che ha imbrogliato e sceriffo non doveva saperlo.

Così tutti alla ricerca dei due uomini; Bo e Luke con il Generale Lee, lo sceriffo di Cickasaw, lo sceriffo Rosco e Boss Hogg, dividendosi così da avere più probabilità di trovarli prima i Duke si dirigono alle paludi visto che è un buon posto dove nascondersi. Alle paludi si trovano vecchie case in disuso ed è possibile che si possano nascondere in qualche casa, ci sono due possibili case dove si potrebbero nascondere visto che sono due e loro sono in due prendono una casa a testa ma in quell'istante i due uomini sono stati scoperti e scappano, montano in macchina Bo e Luke partono all'inseguimento avvertendo Boss Hogg che gli hanno trovato gli uomini ma sono riusciti a scappare e si dirigono sulla strada del Boars Next e devono andargli incontro, Bo accelera guadagnando terreno, nel frattempo arriva lo sceriffo di Cickasaw che si accoda al Generale Lee i due uomini quasi raggiunti e cambiano strada Rosco per acciuffarli si scontra con la macchina di Boss.

Bo e luke continuano ad inseguirli e con un grande salto superando i due uomini intanto Luke tira fuori l'arco dalla macchina cercando di bucare le ruote ma primo e il secondo tiro vanno a vuoto scaglia la terza freccia e riesce a bucare una ruota i due uomini perdono il controllo dalla macchina i Duke alla fine avvertono gli altri di raggiungerli che hanno preso i due uomini.

I Duke consegnano il cofanetto a Boss e Rosco consegna i due uomini allo sceriffo di Cickasaw, quando Hogg torna a casa Lulù gli corre in contro dicendogli che pulendo la soffitta ha trovato una mappa del tesoro di un antenato di Boss, non credendoci si dirige con Rosco a trovare il tesoro scavano e trovano un bauletto lo apre e trova delle semplici foto di famiglia; Il sorriso di Boss Hogg diventa triste perché non considera un tesore delle vecchie foto di famiglia.

E' tutto vero amici ad Hazzard le sorprese non finiscono mai.


End file.
